Cases of a Different Kind 2
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: A manor shrouded in mystery. A family in turmoil. Children in danger. It's up to SPR to handle the case. With Naru be able to keep Mai safe? Sequel to Cases of a Different Kind. NaruMai MonkAyako Temporary Haitus
1. New Beginnings

**Cases of a Different Kind 2: New Beginnings**

 **A/N:** Hello all my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for year long wait! My personal life has been a bit crazy with studying and finding a new job (which allows me to write. It's amazing!) But I'm back! With a whole new collection of kick ass Mai and Naru filled chapters! I will aim to get a chapter out every two to four weeks at a time. Let me know what you think will happen in a review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape or form (no matter how much I wish I did.)

 _ **XxX-xXx-XxX Cases of a Different Kind 2 XxX-xXx-XxX**_

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue

The sky was gloomy outside, blocking the sun from shiny its warmth onto the wintery, snow covered world. Within the office were the few people that could spare time during the holiday season. Fairy lights glittered from their place on the tree and the window sills. The smell of fresh tea filled the air as cheers joined the happy chatter.

Within the main seating area of the office was SPR's very own resident Monk, his once long hair chopped. Beside him was a smiling Ayako, the teams Priestess and Doctor by trade. Lin, the Onmyoji of the team, sat across from them, silently enjoying the company while their boss locked himself away in his office. A frequent occurrence as of late.

The youngest if the team, despite her career path before SPR reformed a year before, was still treated like a child at times, with Monk telling her how cute she was almost every time he saw her.

"Monk! For the last time! I'm a grown woman. Just because it's comfortable doesn't mean you can make fun of me." The brunette huffed, placing down the tray of tea as the blonde bassist pulled at one of her pig tails, her brunette hair far longer than it had been when she was younger.

"You will always be our little Mai." Monk smiled, giving one last tug on her brunette hair before letting the strands go, "Now go give our Grinch some tea before he breaks something and blames us."

With a laugh, Mai picked up one of the teas and made her way to the office. Without knocking, she made her way into the dark room, easily making out the silhouette of Naru's shape as she picked her way through the office. A vase, a coffee table and an arm chair were overturned on the floor, some of the lighter items that had flipped with them trembling on the ground. Papers and folders littered the ground, some were torn and other visibly hovered above the carpet.

The closer she got to the table her boss sat at, the less the items trembled. Everything seemed to stop moving all together when she came to a stop before him, placing the tea down and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Naru?"

The dark haired male looked up at her, his eyes a stormy blue even in the darkness of the office. His face looked drawn, like he was becoming sickly. Everything about his posture showed her his strain and she let her psychic energy raise to the surface of her mind allowing it to wash over the man before her and calm his mind. It was like she had dunked her hand in boiling water and trying to cool it down from the inside with ice cubes.

This had been an ongoing occurrence, but his stubborn nature didn't allow him to ask for her help. She knew it from the second she realised what was going on, so she took it upon herself to look out for him. Especially since she found out how capable she was of helping him.

 _Flashback_

 _Mai curled into Naru's embrace, trusting him with her very soul. She felt his PK rise to the surface. Like a bright light, it surrounded them, hot and fierce, it felt like it had its own essence. Its own desire to protect. It cocooned them. Shielded them. Mai felt her own powers rise to the surface of their own accord, cooling the heat and calming it, doubling its strength and making them feel secure._

 _In that split second, where their power touched, where they caressed each other, they were truly one, protecting each other as if it were destined._

 _They hit the ground, the barrier breaking suddenly and dropping them to the concrete, both in each other's arms. They looked at each other, a smile on their faces. They did it. But it wasn't the end. Ni. They had so much more to learn._

 _Present_

Mai didn't say anything as she drew back her powers, calmly collecting them in her mental reserve. She grabbed the tea cup again and placed it in Naru's hand, making sure he was stable enough to hold it before she let go, missing the static that their powers produced the second she let go of his hand.

"Make sure to come out for some dinner, okay? You need to keep your strength up." Mai chided, turning her back to him.

As she got to the door, she took one last look at Naru's shadow in the darkness, a silent sigh making its way past her lips before she slipped out of the room. The light of the main room was offending to her eyes as she squinted, blinking to clear her vision.

"Is he still moping around?" Ayako asked, pausing mid-swing of hitting Monk with her bag. The offending item however kept on to its target and nailed Monk in the head, a small yelp leaving his lips before he started trying to tug the weapon from the red-heads grip.

Mai didn't bother with a response, knowing that they weren't paying attention and quietly making her make to the office kitchenette. A simple soup sat cooking on the stove top, simmering as it waited to be served. She paused, something tugging at her consciousness as she went to pick up the soup. As she stared into the broth, she hissed, voices echoing in her head suddenly.

 _'Stop. It's too dangerous!'_ A young girl's voice pulsed through Mai's brain, the pain causing the brunette to gasp. The image of dirt and bushes flew by her peripheral, her consciousness refusing to give in the vision.

 _'Papa!'_ The little girl cried as an older looking male ran in from the side, desperately trying to reach what Mai assumed was the girl she heard.

 _'Emilia!'_

The final voice was so loud and disorienting that Mai felt like her ear drums were going to burst, tears came to her eyes as she bit back a sob, clutching her head in her hands as she crouched on the kitchen floor. She vaguely heard a door smash against a wall in the distance, followed a rushing footsteps, but the sorrow she felt, sorrow that she knew wasn't her own, tormented her.

She barely registered the arms that wrapped around her or the black jacket she pressed her cheek into as the tears started falling. All she knew was that somewhere, a spirit was lost. And she would be the ones to set it free.

 _ **XxX-xXx-XxX Cases of a Different Kind 2 XxX-xXx-XxX**_

 _Ta-da! I know it's short but please let me know what you think! I have been trying for months now to get my idea down, writing and re-writing countless times. But I finally have it and I hope you like it!_

 _I also wanted to thank all those that asked for a sequel and those that supported me despite the lapse in writing I had._

 _I'd like to thank the reviews for Cases if a Different Kind - Chapter 20: United We Stand_

Assailant Angel

Mina

AmyNChan

Jade Starlight

Ghost loves japan 77

Naruusawesome

AzureSkyTower


	2. Case 1: Hime Shoen

**Cases of a Different Kind 2**

 **A/N:** Thank you to those that followed the story. I was worried this wouldn't get a good reception. I also wanted to give a big thank you to **D C JoKeR H S** for being kind enough the leave me a review. Your 'weirdness' as you said was actually very comforting and welcome. Hope you like this chapter.

 **Summary:** A manor shrouded in mystery. A family in turmoil. Children in danger. It's up to SPR to handle the case. With Naru be able to keep Mai safe?

 **Chapter 2:** Case 1 - Hime Shoen

It was late in the evening when the knock came at the office door. The team in the sitting room couldn't help but feel it coincidental that they would be getting a client at this time of night after Mai's vision.

Lin was the one to open the door and ushered the mystery person in. A woman with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes came in the office with a frantic air about her. It was only once Mai sat down next to her that she seemed to calm. The brunette had her hand on the woman's shoulder, drawing her attention easily.

"Hello there. My name is Mai. Welcome to SPR." Mai introduced herself with a smile, allowing her words to sink in, "It's obvious why your here. But could you start with telling us your name?"

The woman hesitated for a second, her eye brows coming together before she answered, "My name is Kimiko. Hime Kimiko." Mai nodded, keeping the woman's attention on her.

"Well then Ms Hime, please tell us exactly what you need from us." In the distance, Mai vaguely heard a door open and Lin start whispering, but she ignored it as the woman started speaking.

"You see. My family have owned land called the Hime Yasumu for many generations. We want to turn it into a public area, for camping and hiking. But there have been many sightings of spirits. It scares away potential guests when they come to visit." Kimiko paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Recently, we offered a free trial to some locals that lie in the villages around Hime Yasumu. One of the guest's daughters has gone missing. And now the girl's father has disappeared today too! I know it's the spirits. I just know it. I don't know what to do! You have to help me!"

The woman started crying, desperation evident on her face. Mai couldn't help the grim line her lips fell into. Nor could she resist the urge to huge to poor woman. Kimiko cried into the brunette's shoulder, her sorrow evident in her heaving sobs. The others in the room had remained silent the entire time with Lin having yet to return to them. It was only when Himiko started to settle did Ayako speak up.

"Excuse me Kimiko." The red head spoke, gently settling on the other side of the dark haired woman, "Can you tell us a little more about the property?"

Kimiko did her best to collect herself, the stress of the conversation taking its toll on her, "Well, of course. I must apologise for my actions. It is quite unprofessional." Kimiko said whilst hiccupping. She calmed herself enough so that she could speak calmly before letting them know of her the location.

"Hime Yasumu surrounds the central estate, Hime Shoen. My family have lived there for generations. It was a calm place, where only daughters were born from the family head. The estate is surrounded by forests, with many man made features such as a lake, a river and that like. The family history is a little fuzzy, about the 1660's. But odd incidents started happening after that time. I think that's when the first sightings came about."

Himiko paused as she thought about the family history, shaking her head when she couldn't think of anything else, "The family estate was pretty much abandoned by 1670. But again, the reason as to why is unknown."

Monk tapped a finger to his chin, "So, the estate was abandoned, but it's in your name. How?" It was an honest question that Kimiko smiled at.

"Odd, I know. But when my grandmother passed away, the estate was given to me in her will. You see, my mother left me in my grandmother's care, so I don't think my mother even knows about the reasons the estate was left behind. I was hoping you could help me figure the specifics out. Because I've exhausted my options." Kimiko let out a sigh, mumbling a small apology before turning back to Mai, "I'm very sorry about all this. But I implore you, please help me."

Mai nodded without a second thought, standing from the coach and pulling Kimiko up with her, "Of course we'll help you. That's what SPR are here for," Mai paused, walking to the front desk by the door and shuffling through some papers before walking back to the woman, "I just need you to fill these in and tell us when you can have us over and we'll be there as soon as we can." With a smile, Mai showed Kimiko out, the older woman thanking them all for their kindness and diligence before bidding them a goodnight.

Ayako and Monk were talking amongst themselves when Mai returned to the sitting area to collect their tea orders. The brunette used the time in the kitchenette to gather her thoughts. Her vision from earlier in the afternoon ringing clear through her mind. "So, the girl in my vision was the missing daughter. But now her father's gone missing... Strange." Mai bit her lip, jumping when the kettle started whistling at her. She quickly pulled it from the heat and set about making everyone tea. She was about to set them on a tray when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She let out a small squeal, spinning around to see Lin standing behind her, his one visible eye wide at her reaction.

"Mai? Are you alright?" The Chinese man asked, pressing a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. The brunette swatted at his hand, escaping from under his arm as she gathered herself.

"I'm fine Lin. I was just thinking about the case when you came in." She stopped short, tilting her head in curiosity, "Why are you here anyway?"

She went to start gathering the cups again when Lin did it for her, giving her a shrug before speaking, "Naru would like to see you in his office." Was all he said, before giving her one cup for the young boss.

Mai just nodded, making her way through the sitting area to knock on Naru's door. A quiet enter came from the other side and she opened the door, noticing a small amount of light coming in through the window. She picked her way easily through the debris still on the ground, Lin having righted most of the larger pieces of furniture.

"Naru. Are you okay?" Mai asked, pulling a spare chair from the corner of the room so that she could sit next to him.

The dark haired man seemed to be resting, his chin resting against his chest which rose slowly and evenly. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. The brunette placed her hand gently on his shoulder and gasped, feeling her world go black.

 _Vision_

 _Mai jolted into the astral plan with such force that she felt herself stagger. The air was frigid as she took in the stillness of the surrounding forest. It was early afternoon by the looks of things, the sun high in the sky and casting light throughout the wood land. The brunette tried to find Naru, focusing on the link they had formed and following it like a trail of bread crumbs._

 _At the end of the string, she found him curled up under a tree. His breathing quiet and calm, but upon closer inspection, Mai realised that he wasn't actually sleeping. She sat down next to him and watched as he blinked lazily, his professional mannerisms lost around her since the incident months before._

 _He glanced at her, sitting up and taking in the surroundings for what she guessed was the second time, "It's about time you showed up." He huffed, straightening his jacket before standing and offering his hand to her. She just smiled, allowing him to pull her up before they started walking. Mai knew in her gut that Eugene was somewhere in the astral plane, wandering, trying to find answers for the upcoming case. In the meantime, Mai let Naru lead her to the beginning of the vision, letting the scenery pass by without a second glance. It was only when they stopped at a beautiful garden with paved walkways and bridges passing over the lake that Mai actually stopped to take it all in._

 _This is where everything happened. This is where the root of the problem for Hime Yasumu lay. And Naru and Mai were ready to get some answers. Naru leant against the red railing, focusing on the edge of the lake where only a small rock wall separated the shore and the water._

 _A woman came out of the tree line, her purple kimono vibrant in the light of the sun. Behind her, two younger girls followed closely. The three were very obviously related. All three had black hair while the younger two had their hair held in a loose side buns. One of the younger girls had a blue kimono on, making her eyes a piercing blue even at the distance between Mai and the girl. The other girl had dull eyes, her kimono a simple brown piece that seemed to suit the young girl just fine._

 _The older woman stopped at the edge of the lake and turned to the two, which Mai assumed were her daughters. Being in such a still place let the other woman's voice carry to the pair on the bridge easily._

 _"Hitomi," The woman started and the girl with blue eyes nodded, "Jun." The other girl in brown nodded to her mother as the older woman crouched down, "Now, I love you both very much. You know that right?" Again, both girls nodded, sharing a look of worry, "But I have another love. A love that won't accept me while you are around. So you need to help me fix that."_

 _The two girls looked terrified, the blue eyed one, Hitomi, started crying, "But mother! What have we done? What can we do to fix it? You love us right?"_

 _Jun didn't have a chance to speak as blood dripped from her mouth. In a split second, their mother had moved and stabbed the brunette with a hidden blade. A sick smile graced the older woman's face as she turned to Hitomi and said simply, "Just don't scream darling."_

 _Hitomi was too terrified to scream and tried to run instead, finding quickly it was futile when the blade that had been imbedded in her sister was suddenly lodged in her back. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and a weak scream._

 _Mai gasped, her hands over her mouth in shock as she watched. Naru had moved closer to the brunette, his own face showing the horror he felt to the scene they had just witnessed. He had an arm wrapped around Mai's shoulder's ready to pull her to him should it get more disturbing._

 _The mother quickly picked up Hitomi, knife still in her back, and dropped the dying girl into the water, small air bubbles rising the surface as Hitomi sank into the lake. Jun quickly followed her sister's watery fate. The mother looked at herself once the children had sunk completely, noticing the blood on her outer kimono. Taking a quick look around, she stripped the out kimono and wrapped in around a large rock before letting it fall into the lake, most likely the only marker for her children's bodies._

 _The older woman took one last look at the lake before taking off back into the woo_ ds.


	3. Case 1: Hime Shoen - Part 1

**Cases of a Different Kind 2**

 **A/N:** Thank you to Ghost loves japan 77 and D C JoKeR H S for reviewing the last chapter. Also, I'm looking for a Beta. If you're interested, please PM me!

The case kicks off in this chapter, with ghosts, action and more!

 **Summary:** A manor shrouded in mystery. A family in turmoil. Children in danger. It's up to SPR to handle the case. With Naru be able to keep Mai safe?

 **Case 1:** Hime Shoen

 **Chapter 3** : Hime Shoen Part 1

The ride to Hime Yasumu was a quiet one with Mai, Lin and Naru in the van. Monk, Ayako and Yasu rode in the blonde's car, enjoying the ability to blare music at their leisure. Mai occasionally used the radio to communicate with them while Naru slept, but was fearful of waking him. The brunette cast the young man a weary look. She took in his pale complexion, the bags under his eyes a sheer contrast to his skin tone. He physical seemed smaller, his shoulders almost always hunched, his hands shakier than usual, his appetite gone.

Mai sighed, leaning back in her seat, rolling her head against the rest as she felt her muscles bunching. Her restlessness caused solely by the man sleeping next to her.

"It's not your fault Mai." Lin's voice scared her, "He knows that. You should know that too." Mai frowned, her eye brows knitting together in doubt.

"I don't know Lin. If I had just handled the missing persons case on my own. If I hadn't brought you into it..." She sighed, casting her sleeping partner a quick look, "Maybe this wouldn't be happening."

Lin scoffed, "If you had not been there, then there is a high chance that the demon would have ended up killing Naru, and the rest of the team and it would have continued to kill afterwards." The finality in his tone caused Mai to close her mouth, her retort dying on her tongue. Instead, she chose to look out the windshield, taking in the growing forest around them.

SPR had finally arrived at the Hime Yasumu.

 **xXxXx-xXx- Cases of a Different Kind 2 -xXx-xXxXx**

They team pulled up the broken mansion, the sun high in the sky. Support pillars lay on the ground, half covered by foliage. Light filtered through the top of the building, shining through the front door from the missing roof and upper floor. The once pristine red and white paint on the exterior of the house was peeling, weathered and worn. What was once the low porch was destroyed, wood chipped, broken and in some places, completely missing. The weeds had taken root in the wooden fence, making the posts nearly completely invisible. From where Mai sat in the van, she could see how old the place was, the very structure looking as if it were on the verge of collapse.

Naru stirred from his sleep, mumbling as he sat up and undid his seat belt. He was groggy, far more so than usual. Once he left the vehicle, Mai jumped out too, taking in the surrounding area. There was a silence to the woods that didn't seem to belong. There were no birds singing. No wildlife lurking around. There was simply nothing. The air was heavy Mai realised, a thickness that coated everything like sorrow. It was suffocating.

"Why don't you just leave?" The familiar voice of Kimiko reached the team at the front of the Shoen.

"Because you don't belong here! This is my land!" A gruff voice echoed soon after, drawing the rest of the team over to the disturbance. Around the side of the house revealed a lake, manmade and filled with debris. Kimiko stood in front of a tall man with black hair that looked to be clumped in sweat. His face was red with rage, arms tense as he took a threatening step towards Kimiko.

"Stop where you are!" SPR, as well as Kimiko and the unknown man, turned to Mai, who stood with her back straight, her gun held firm in her hands, "I suggest that you step away from Ms Kimiko. Slowly." As the brunette spoke, she edged closer to the pair, trying not to spook that angry man into a rage.

"And who the hell do you think you are little girl? Women shouldn't play with guns." The man sneered, waving a dismissive had at Mai as Kimiko gasped at his display. It was this act that made Mai walk straight up to the man, holstering her gun as she went, and twisted his arm behind his back and had him on his knees before they could blink.

"My name is Mai Taniyama. Mai Taniyama for your information. A part of sector six of Tokyo police force. And I do suggest that you not make any sudden moves." She hissed into his ear, drawing him up to stand as she let him go, "Now, if you don't want this to continue with me calling in reinforcements, I suggest you leave."

"Pathetic." The man spat at Kimiko before staking off, rounding the corner of the building, glaring at the team as he went. Once he was gone, Kimiko tapped Mai on the shoulder, drawing the brunette's wary gaze.

"I'm so sorry about my cousin Goro. He's always like this when he wants something that isn't his." Kimiko apologised, making Mai smile.

"He's just a male. It's like you took his favourite toy away." Ayako chimed in, approaching the two women.

"Well you see. That is a very accurate analogy. Let's go inside and I'll tell you more." The dark haired woman insisted, walked off around the corner of the home and drawing them through the ruined porch. They entered what must have been a grand hallway at one point in time. The marble columns were cracked and chipped, the wooden floor eaten away at by time and termites. The rice paper that used to cover the sliding doors virtually gone with age. The grand staircase that would have led to the second story of the manor completely destroyed. Only the right wing of the home seemed to be in some semblance of working order, which is where Kimiko directed them to. The Hime descendant slide open one of the only doors in the foyer, opening up the way to what looked like a library.

"Mother!" A young girl ran through the doorway, her arms wrapping around Kimiko's waist before a boy ran up and did the same, "Is he gone?"

"Yes. Goro left. And you can thank these lovely people for helping me." Kimiko prying her children from her legs and turned them to face the team, "Everyone, these are my children, Shinji and Masayuki. Shin, Yuki, these are the people I got to help us."

The children nodded shyly, turning and walking back in to the room at their mother's insistence. The rest of the team followed, taking in the dusty shelves and old books that filled the room. There were tables and couches covered in plastic. And boxes filled with cleaning and painting supplies.

"I'm sorry for the mess. We're trying to fix the place up but the contractors are too terrified to stay. And we're in a legal battle against Goro to keep the property in the family." Kimiko explained, letting the children sit down before showing the team where they could start setting up. Naru, Mai and Yasu sat down on the couches while Ayako, Monk and Lin started gathering equipment from the van.

"What kind of legal battle?" Mai asked.

"Well. That's the thing. The Hime family where known to only ever birth females. But a few hundred years ago, when the family first splintered, was the first time something went wrong. All I know is that the family head Yukino, had her first daughter married against her will. She died, but the details are unknown. And he husband, which had been married into the family, had remarried, but had stayed within the family. That branch is what Goro is part of. He is the fourth generation since that time. I am the fifth in the Hime Branch line. Shinji is the first male to have been born since then in my family. But Goro is the fifth. He feels he's entitled to the land because of the wrong that was done to his ancestor. But we don't know what that wrong doing is." Kimiko sighed, brushing a hand through her hair as she continued, "We want to fix this place up to be an inn and camping grounds. We want to share the Hime Yasumu, and its history. But Goro wants to sell it for land development for his company."

"He sounds incredibly greedy." Ayako said, expressing her opinion of the horrible man, "Why can't he just leave it be?"

"Well we have to figure out what this 'wrong' was to make him had the Hime line so much. Do you have the deed to the land Kimiko?" Naru added, his face very faintly coated in sweat. He looked pale, and he was struggling to sit straight.

"No." Kimiko shook her head, a frown on her face, "The deed has been missing for years now. A rumour was that Yukino hid it in the Shoen somewhere. But no one has found it."

The team remained silent, taking in the information they were given. Mai took the time to think. 'Something happened. Something so bad that the family head hid the deed and very likely the history with it. But what?' Her train of thought was cut short when she felt a tingling at the back of her neck and her vision distorted.

Suddenly, she knew she was in a vision. Trees surrounded her, the wind blew gently through the trees overhead. But she didn't enjoy it. She felt sorrow. A horrible, dreadful feeling that made her want to break down and never stop. But then she felt herself focus. Staring straight through a window and into a room filled with books. People were moving around inside. And that's when she felt it. A need. A desire to hug and protect and to keep. It was then that Mai realised that she was staring through the eyes of a spirit. A spirit that was looking straight at Masayuki. And Masayuki was looking at in return.

A scream drew Mai back to her body, her head throbbing as she realised it was Yuki screaming, "The evil woman is look at us! The evil woman is here!"

The team flew into action, Monk and Ayako running from the room with camera's as Lin ran to the window, whistling for his Shiki while Kimiko and Mai grabbed Masayuki and Shinji. The sheer terror in the little girl's voice was enough to set them all on edge. And Mai knew the spirits true intend, and knew the children needed protection.

They stayed in their spots for what felt like hours, only moving when Ayako and Monk returned from their chase, the red head pulled leaves from her hair, "Well we didn't manage to see it. But we placed a camera down, so hopefully we'll get something." Monk said, sitting down heavily as he brushed off his shirt.

Mai could practically feel the heaviness in the air lift at his words. Shinji shivered in her arms as she let him go. Naru had excused himself to the far corner of the room, his fatigue too strong now that the panic had settled. Mai couldn't help the frown on her face as she watched him relax, his breathes evening out as he feel asleep.

"Masayuki. Shinji. Let's go make some lunch," Kimiko offered, taking the hands of her children before looking at Mai, "You can use everything in this room. There is a bathroom just down the hallway next to the kitchen, we'll call when lunch is ready."

The team nodded, watching as the mother and her children left the room, a sense of urgency hanging in the air.

"Well then. Ayako, Monk, why don't you set up some cameras? Yasu and I will look around, see if we can find any more information." Mai stated, casting a quick look at Naru, "And Lin. Could you try figure out what that spirit was?"

Lin lifted his eyebrow at her request, knowing he had little to know information about the spirit to actually research it, "I can only do so much Mai."

"I know. But I had another waking vision. I saw it. I felt what it felt. I know what it wants." The brunette shivered, waiting for the tall man to get his note book before continuing, "It felt like sadness. Like I had been sad for so long that nothing could make me happy anymore. But then, the spirit looked in here to see Masayuki. It was like a tidal shift, and everything became a little happier. But it felt wrong. Like it would do anything to get the kids. It was a horrible feeling. Like drowning almost."

The team listened as they worked around the room, "Very well. I'll see what I can come up with for you." Lin agreed, checking his notes before pulling out his computer.

"Well Mai, it seems it's just you and me!" Yasu cheered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her to the shelves. The pair started looking through the titles, pulling anything that seemed useful or interesting. Within minutes they already had two piles of books beside the table and were still going. It was only when Mai accidentally kicked the panelling of one of the bookcases that she stopped.

"Hey. Yasu..." The dark haired male scampered up to her, his books tittering precariously in his arms, "Look at this."

The brunette leant down just as Yasu dropped the books on the floor. She cast his a quick glare before pressing her fingers along the wood moulding of the inbuilt bookcase. Yasu knocked on it, hearing the hollow echo from it. They shared a look, both actively trying to find a way to open the panel. It was Yasu that found the cracked corner, the panel having obviously been opened before. Together, they pulled and pried at it and finally, it gave way.

They fell backwards, landing heavily against the books Yasu had dropped as the panel landed on them. With a dazed grunt, Mai pushed it off, letting Yasu take the weight of it as she crawled to the spot in the wall. She pulled a torch from her pocket and peered into the newly revealed opening. It looked like a tunnel of sorts, deep and dark and big enough that the only way through was to crawl. But what drew Mai's attention the most was the skull that seemed to stare straight at her. And beside it, was a scroll. Dusty and dirty, is seemed to have brown flecks on it. With a carefully look around the small tunnel, the brunette reached forward and grabbed the scroll, gingerly pulling it from its hiding place.

"Yasu, cover the hole back up." Was all she said as she placed the scroll on the table, fighting her urge to read it at that very moment as Kimiko walked in.

"Lunch is ready." The woman said, motioning for them to follow her just as Monk and Ayako returned to the foyer, their camera's all in locations specified by Lin.

"You guys go ahead." Mai encouraged them, tucking the scroll into her jacket on the table, "I'll grab Naru."

With nods from the team, the brunette watched them leave and she walked towards her boss. His skin seemed to glow with a sheen of sweat, his eye brows knitted together as if in pain. Mai couldn't help but feel guilty. "It's my fault your like this Naru." She whispered. Taking hold of his hands. She focused, allowing her abilities to rise up and wash over them, forcing the dark haired male's psychometry below the surface and behind an imaginary wall. Once she was sure he had settled, she woke him gently, allowing him to wake up properly before guiding him from the room.


End file.
